Talk:Skills
Does looting apply only for looting villages, or for looting after battles as well? Namyahmas 13:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I think it applies to other battles too --Evil genius93 13:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Added in about battles then, can always be removed easily if it turns out to be wrong. I've seen stuff linking the 2 on the taleworlds forums too. Namyahmas 13:59, 28 May 2009 (UTC) It doesn't make much difference anyway. Good job --Evil genius93 14:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Looting appears to increase the quantity and quality of loot from battles by 10%, and it decreases the time that it takes to raid a village.Diessa 06:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) lowhealthuselessness skills don't seem to work if the character has red health, which makes first aid pretty useless if you have a doctor who get's low health in a battle, which happens to my jeremus alot ' 21:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC)' Removed from page The following was removed from the article as it does not seem to be confirmed as fact and was poorly inserted into the skills table. It will be placed here in case a use for it can be established. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) looks like a research data table to me. it does seem to belong on talk(like most research data lines possibly in a sub article ie: Skills/AthleticsResearch). since it's kinda going into experimental protocol it's kinda been processed b/c it's missing the raw though. no distances-times, just % which is a little less useful. I think the conclusions might be reincorporated though and the details left here possibly with a signpost on the article pointing here. Madned (talk) 00:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Party Skills Bonus I don't think the current explanations for Party Bonus for skills is accurate. It has always been my experience that the bonus is determined entirely by the player's skill, and that the party base will be taken as the highest person with that skill ( which can also be the player ). ie: If the player has 2 in a party skill and a companion has 10, the effective skill is 10+1 = 11. If the player has 8 in a skill, and it is the highest level for that skill in the party, and the next highest level is 7, it uses the player as the base and for the bonus, 8 + 3 = 11. If the player has 10 in a party skill, it doesn't matter what the other companions have in that skill, as the player has the max allowed, and is also giving the max bonus, 10+4 = 14. Basically the only way to get the maximum effective party skill is to train the player's level of that skill to 10, and you won't need to train any companion in that skill. As far as I know it has always been this way, so unless it was changed in a recent patch ( or maybe the wiki-editor was using a mod that changed behaviour ) the page description is incorrect. 19:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :It is possible the article is inaccurate. I think I wrote most of the explanation here, but I have never experimented with or tested the functionality of party skills. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Firearms Isn't there a firearms skill in Fire & Sword that should be in the bottom-most list? Callum Bundy (talk) 18:10, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :No, Firearms is a Proficiency. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Surgery I heard that if you spend skill points on Surgery on the player character, not only your army, but your allied troops also will get benefits from that skill, spending on companions will only affect your army. I still didn't tested it myself. Boxmanbr (talk) 10:23, September 13, 2016 (UTC)